Shadow the Hedgehog
Info Shadow the Hedgehog is an hedgehog who's alignment is neutral. He make cameos in the Party Ninja series. He made his first cameo in Party Ninja #2, when Ron and Party Ninja fought for the first time. For more info, click here. Other Appearances Sonic Dash Shadow first appear on July 16, 2013 on the Facebook page of Sonic confirming to the first character to be unlocked on the first Global Challenge. One July 19, 2013, his appearance was confirmed to be Shadow. At July 26, 2013, the Facebook page show that the first Global Challenge was halfway completed. At August 2, 3013, he was confirmed to become playable(and automatically added to all players who participated in the Challenge, like Blaze). Anybody that didn't participated or have downloaded Sonic Dash after the competition will have to unlocked him by 3 ways:1)Win him by daily jackpot, 2)Buy him for 60 Red Star Rings like Knuckles and 3)Win him in the Daily Prize after collecting the Puzzle Pieces for 5 days(days afterwards can do the same) after you unlock Knuckles anyway. Sonic Jump According to the Sonic Wiki, he will be a playable character in a future update along with Cream the Rabbit and Vector the Crocodile. Archie Comics :"For more info, click here." Shadow's appearance in now like in the games. At one point, his chest color was colored incorrectly and have been yellow for more than 5 comics. Sonic X :"For more info, click here." Shadow the Hedgehog's appearance is very similar to his game appearance, just that he is missing 1 quill. People thinks that he is missing 2 quills, but actually, in some part of his show appearances, he is sen with 5 quills. In SSBB Shadow appears as a Assist Trophy. Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down all opposing fighters. To unlock him, the player must unlock Sonic. Trophy Description Shadow the Hedgehog is a black hedgehog who resembles Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, to be the ultimate life-form. Not only does he look like Sonic, but he has equal abilities. He has great skill with the space-time warping technique called Chaos Control. To reach his goals, he'll use any means necessary. Trivia *He is created by Dr.Gerald and Black Doom. *Shadow the Hedgehog haves been mistaken as for Sonic the Hedgeheog. *He and Bullet the Waddle Dee have some similar attacks, but it seems like therr were name different. *Shadow was originally supposed to be in Sonic Adventure 2, but due to fan's reaction, they out him back in games starting in Sonic Heroes. **Later on during Shadow's comeback, Takashi Iizuka said that: The Shadow character idea was something that we all had in our minds in the dev team when we were creating the first Sonic Adventure. When creating that game, we had the intention of creating a rival character for Sonic Adventure 2 and we didn't really talk about it that much, but we were all thinking about it. When we were working on Sonic Adventure 2, we all did a bit of brainstorming and we brought this to the table and prepared the storyline for the Dark side and the Hero side. As you know in the story, Shadow was only meant to appear in that single title. But because of the reaction of the fans, we decided to bring him back in Sonic Heroes and eventually you saw him in his own title. *The Sonic Dash Screenshot of Shadow(located upwards) was Shadow's past appearance after completing the Global Challenge until future updates. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cameos Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Top Pages